The Marineford Not-War
by The Mad Mystic
Summary: Blackbeard gives Luffy to the Marines, instead of Ace. Sengoku really wishes he hadn't. A bit cracky, meant purely for humor.


Sengoku had been slightly wary when Blackbeard offered Monkey D. Luffy as a prisoner in exchange for Shichibukai status. Not because he doubted Luffy would be worth it, but because he worried Garp would rescue him instantly. If it were First Fist, it would be a different story, but Garp and Luffy were biologically related. He expected rage, an intense fight, or demands to make Luffy a Shichibukai instead, which he would honestly not mind doing if the lad had not declared open war on the government. Not to mention his constant battles with Warlords, and desire to become King of the Pirates. He expected Garp to show some insurmountable rage at the idea, to rush to save his grandson with a fury not unlike Whitebeard's.

He did not expect Garp to burst into laughter, before walking away, refusing to explain.

Still, given Luffy's relationship with Dragon, it was going to be a public execution, something the Marines needed the world itself to be aware of. He expected maybe Straw Hat's crew to show up, but they had all the admirals and vice admirals stationed on the island as well, more or less a direct show of power. Dragon might act, but he seemed distant to Luffy, and Dragon's personal power was likely equal to Garp's, given their relation. Still, he definitely had enough of an army to take on one Legend, like Dragon. They could probably even handle Whitebeard and his entire crew, but they got Luffy, not Ace.

Standing on the execution Platform, a giggling Luffy in position for the execution, Sengoku was confident he could handle whatever tried to stop this execution.

It started with the Thousand Sunny showing up on the horizon, full crew, minus captain, aboard. Given it was going to be a show of power, Sengoku refused to let any cannons fire at them, more or less out of respect for having the gall to show, making the Straw Hats land rather easily.

Sengoku was well aware that Dragon was going to show up, probably shouting some strange line like Kizaru seemed to do as well. He had to wonder what was wrong with those two... Either way, even the strongest Straw Hat was only in the extremely varied range of the Vice Admirals. Even together, they would be no threat to just a single admiral.

Zoro, the swordsman of the ship, was the first to speak, or shout, given the distance. "This is the only warning. Give Luffy back to us and no harm will come to you."

Many Marines balked at the idea, laughing at the impossible request Zoro seemed to demand. Luffy only laughed harder.

Sengoku was one of the many who simply grew irritated at the radical demands. "Are you serious? None of you are capable of getting past even a tenth of this force! We have watched you closely Straw Hats, you do not have the power to save Monkey D. Luffy, Son of Dragon."

Zoro shrugged. "We aren't here to fight. We are just the diplomatic option."

"Diplomatic option..." Sengoku muttered to himself, realizing the Straw Hats probably came into contact with Dragon and found his help as well. It would make sense, Dragon was more reasonable than other people, if it could be resolved peacefully, he would probably take it. Still, they were prepared for this, even Dragon could not stop this now.

It was no surprise when Dragon immediately showed up, somehow just appearing with the wind because he could apparently do that. His army, a vast fleet of ships appeared, closing in towards Marineford, everyone getting antsy at this point.

'Still,' Sengoku thought to himself, 'we can handle this, the losses will be worth it to wipe out the Revolutionaries.'

Then another fleet popped up, behind that one, bearing the Whitebeard symbol.

"What?! Since when does Straw Hat have a relation to the Whitebeards?" Sengoku shouted, nervous now.

"Oh, My brother Ace is part of that crew!" Luffy laughed, even harder than before.

Sengoku swallowed his hesitation now, believing they could at least thin the numbers of both groups. It was doubtful they could fully wipe them out, or even kill the main leaders, but thinning the numbers would be pretty good.

Sengoku was only mildly surprised when First Fist was the one to step up, rather than Whitebeard. Had Whitebeard deteriorated more than he thought?

Ace shouted loudly, intending Luffy to hear him. "Luffy! Ive come to save you!" The only response from Luffy was to laugh more, seeming to know something Sengoku did not.

If Whitebeard was out of the picture, then they would certainly be able to handle the majority of his crew.

"Luffy~" A very familiar, feminine voice called out. Sengoku turned, seeing Boa Hancock's ship and crew next to the Straw Hat's. He began to sweat. "Hancock! You would throw away your Warlord title for this rogue pirate?!"

"Shut up!" Hancock yelled at Sengoku, silencing just about everyone. "My status is a privilege to the Government, but if you misbehave, I shall take it away!" What twisted logic this woman had...

"Is there anyone ELSE going to show up for this wretch?" Sengoku muttered to himself, glancing around.

He wouldve shrugged it off, but the island suddenly split in half, as if cut by a sword.

Sengoku paused, ready to cry at this point. Revolutionaries? Alright, fine. Straw Hat Crew? Not even a slight problem. Whitebeard's crew, minus Whitebeard himself? Possible, but problematic. Hancock? Second or third strongest Warlord, but otherwise not a large threat. But this? This was when he was done, just wanting to go home and rest now.

Dracule Mihawk was already landed, with Shanks and his entire Crew at his side. Mihawk had been the one to cut the island, if his hand on his sword was any indication.

Mihawk, similar to Hancock, was too powerful to take away the Shichibukai title for most things. Hell, he was the strongest warlord, the only one who could really take on a Yonko. Losing him would be a terrifying prospect. Doflamingo may have ties to Kaido, but he was in no way strong enough to even scratch any of the Yonko. Even Kuma and Hancock, stronger than Doflamingo, but weaker than Mihawk, would be unable to face one alone.

It was official, the Marines were screwed.

Then Whitebeard chose to walk out, talking to Shanks and Mihawk.

Sengoku was ready to commit seppuku.

Then the only missing Shichibukai showed up, a minor crew with him.

Sengoku began to grin, very slowly. "Oh look. Its Blackbeard. The traitor of the Whitebeard Pirates." That got that the Whitebeard Pirates' attention. "The one who gave Shanks his scar." That got Shanks' attention. "The one who brought Monkey D. Luffy to the Marines, before betraying the Marines." Everyone was staring at a very nervous Blackbeard now.

"Get him!"

It was some random grunt that yelled it out, but it started a very powerful reaction.

Blackbeard began to cry.


End file.
